detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Momiji Ooka
Momiji Ooka (大岡 紅葉 ,Ōoka Momiji) is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Momiji Ooka is a second-year student from Kyoto Senshin High School and a champion of Hyakunin Isshu karuta. She lives in the Higashiyama district of Kyoto and her family is likely wealthy since she has a personal butler, third to Renya Karasuma and Suzuki plutocrats.Detective Conan SDB Black Plus (2018) Momiji claims Heiji "proposed her when they were little" and thus believes that they will be romantically involved in the future. Momiji was once part of an elite karuta association called Nagoro-kai. She was the greatest student of the group's founder, Nagoro Shikao. However, after the group was disbanded, she joined another association called the Satsuki-kai. Momiji appears to be an extremely competent detective, as she saw through a trick merely based on a sound she heard in a phone call with her butler, Muga Iori, before Conan, Heiji or Bourbon did. Later, Muga says that her deduction was great as usual, implying that she regularly solves cases and also says that Heiji's great deductive skill was to be expected from the person that Momiji chose as her partner. Momiji is involved in the movie plot which will center around Heiji and Kazuha's romance. She was shown crying in the movie artwork. The movie shows her in an uta-karuta tournament and introducing herself as "Heiji's fiancé", plus there's a picture of her and Heiji's younger selves making a pinky swear. Personality Momiji has a close personal interest in Heiji's cases as he makes the news. For some reason, she believes Heiji will be her future husband, despite his feelings for Kazuha. She and Heiji did meet as children and apparently made a promise. Momiji is also extremely smart, especially in regards to catching details that others miss. When Iori informed her via phone some details about a case Heiji was working, Momiji actually caught other signals that Muga himself had missed and used them to reach a correct deduction that would greatly help Conan and Heiji. Muga also implies that Momiji engages in her own detective work at times, as she is no stranger to making such deductions. Momiji seems to be very girlish and a bit vain, plus fond of taking some degree of care in her appearance. She has pierced ears and small earrings, and her nails are seen painted in intricate patterns. She also has a notably larger bust size than other girls in the series, flustering Heiji in their first movie meeting, making flat-chested Masumi jealous and baffled when she first sees Momiji, and leading Okita to simply referring to Momiji as "Boobs" in a conversation with Ran. Finally, Momiji is a champion in the famous card game Hyakunin Isshu Karuta, a game that Kazuha is also proficient in. The movie plot takes place as both she and Kazuha are getting ready for a karuta tournament. Plot overview Curse of the Nue (Manga: 962, Anime: 874) Murder inside Café Poirot (Manga: 983, Anime: 885-886) Kendo Tournament Murder Case (Manga: 990-993, Anime: 916-917) Crimson School Trip Case (Manga: 1002-1003 & 1005, Anime: 927-928) Lover Code Case (Manga: 1039-1042, Anime: TBD) Non-canon plot overview The Crimson Love Letter (Movie: 21) Relationships Heiji Hattori Momiji and Heiji made a promise years ago, which she still remembers and was revealed to be that Heiji proposed to her. She immediately recognized him, but Heiji at first didn't. She has a love interest for Heiji and even calls him her "future husband". Kazuha Toyama Because of this love interest, Momiji and Kazuha consider one another as rivals and their interactions are laced with one or another degree of passive-aggression. Muga Iori Iori is Momiji's butler and loyal servant. She values that he approves of Heiji as her future husband. Soshi Okita Momiji and Okita are classmates. While talking to Ran, Momiji is annoyed at the mere mention of Okita, whom she calls "that kendo boy", though she is willing to deliver a message from Ran to him. When he later comes over to the crime scene with some kendo buddies to hunt down tengus, Momiji only has sarcastic comments and further annoyance to offer. In turn, Okita doesn't want Momiji to learn of the girl he has a crush on, fearing he would never hear the end of it if she heard of his crush. Somewhat rudely, Okita only refers to Momiji as "Boobs" in a conversation with Ran, in reference to her overly large breasts. Ran Mouri Ran and Momiji have met in the past: see below. They're mostly polite to one another. Gallery File:Momiji Ooka 01.jpg| File:Momiji Ooka 02.png| File:Momiji Ooka 03.png| File:Momiji Ooka 04.jpg| Manga vs. anime In the movie, Ran and Momiji met at Nichiuri TV Station in Osaka, while in file 1002 Ran says they met the last time she and her father travelled to Kyoto. Files 33-35 are the first and only time when Kogoro goes in train to Kyoto for his best friend's wedding. Ran came along to see Kyoto for the first time, and brought Conan rather than leave him alone in Tokyo. Then, Ran surely meet Momiji during that off-screen travel, and the movies are not canon. Name origin Her first name means "red leaves", and it's the name for the Japanese maple tree. In Japan, the custom of viewing the changing colour of maples in the autumn is called "Momijigari", and Kyoto, the city where Momiji is from, is known for its good momijigari spots. Her surname means "large hill", and it comes from Ooka Tadasuke (大岡 忠相). Not only he was a real-life samurai and magistrate in the service of the Tokugawa shogunate, but has been featured in jidai geki series like Ōoka Echizen and Meibugyō! Ōoka Echizen, among others. Notes References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:High school students